The Kings Family
by cristina reid
Summary: Merlins had the baby and King Cenred couldn't be happier. This is the story about how they live with the bundle of joy and how someone is plotting against the KIng and his new family. SEQUAL TO One stolen Trinket SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

chapter1

Merlin awoke from a light sleep. That was it. One hour of sleep each night for the passed three months. He turned over to see Cenred with a raised brow.

Merlin groaned. "It's your turn."

Cenred chuckled. "I think not, love. I changed the little one."

"I did the feeding." Merlin argued.

"Yes. But the thing about feeding the baby is, the baby must burb afterwards."

"I tried." Merlin said.

Cenred chuckled again. He brought his finger to Merlins cheek. "Yes. And you failed, love. I did the burbing. Which means that you must check on the little one."

Merlin playfully scoffed. He made to get up, but Cenred held him down. "I will check." The King said.

Merlin smiled. He brought his lips to Cenreds in a soft kiss. "Thanks." He whispered. Then laid back down and watched as Cenred rose from the bed and walked over to the middle of the chambers where the baby crib stood.

The King picked up the tiny baby wrapped in a white blanket. Then began to whisper. "Now, now. What is this all about? Sh. Father is here."

Merlin smiled as he watched Cenred show his soft and gentle side towards their baby.

Cenred turned the baby to face Merlin. "Daddy needs some sleep. You've worn him out, little one."

The baby calmed in Cenreds arms. The King smiled. "Is that a smile?" He looked up at Merlin. "The baby is smiling."

Merlin smiled and lightly shook his head. "She's too young."

"I think not." Cenred protested as he walked over holding the baby. He sat next to Merlin on the bed and tilted the baby towards him.

Merlin leaned up and stared at the baby girl. She had short and wavey dark hair like Cenred and pale skin and pink lips like Merlin. The baby, so far hadn't opened her eyes just yet.

If she did, Merlin and Cenred were asleep at that time.

Merlin got up to his knees on the bed and leaned his head on Cenreds shoulder. "You know, she came out of me. But Princess Rose looks more like her father than her daddy."

Cenred stared at the baby. "Maybe so. But, i'd like for her to have your eyes." The King looked to Merlin.

Merlins eyes trailed from the baby to Cenreds. He brought his hand to the Kings cheek. "I don't mind who she looks like. As long as shes yours."

Cenred smiled sadly. "I hope she has your heart."

Merlin frowned a little. He watched Cenreds gaze turn back to the baby. He let the Kings eyes linger on their daughter for a moment before he reached and pulled Cenreds face back to his. He laid a gentle kiss on the Kings lips.

"You are a good person. You're still learning. You just... need more time."

Cenred nodded. But still his frown hadn't faded.

Merlin sighed, then whispered. "Just like yesterday at the villiage... when that little girl fell and you picked her up."

Cenred turned back to Merlin.

Merlin smiled and lightly nodded. "I saw what you did."

Cenred looked back at the now sleeping baby. "It could have easily been her."

Merlin smiled. "Trust me. It will be." He said.

Cenred stared up worried.

Merlin nodded. "Thats what they do. They fall, get cut, get sick."

The King stared back at the baby. "Then I will do my best to keep on eye on her."

Merlin brushed his fingers through Cenreds hair. "You can try. But trust me, they always find a way to get into trouble. I've seen it enough times."

Cenred stood up from the bed and walked over to the crib. He gently lay the sleeping baby back down then turned back to the bed. He stared at Merlin, who was staring back.

The King smirked and walked back to the bed. He lay back down, then leaned over Merlin. "You have given me many things I am grateful for." He glanced towards the crib. "But that is the one I treasure most."

Merlin smiled. "Me too." He whispered. Then he brought his hand to his chest and from under his night clothes, pulled out a chain with a small key. "And this." He added.

Cenred looked down at the key for a moment before he looked back into Merlins blue eyes.

Merlin smiled. "When you gave me it, you told me it was the key to your heart."

Cenred smiled the stated. "You kept it. Even when you ran with the Pendragon boy."

Merlin brought his hand to Cenreds cheek then whispered. "I told you. I never stopped thinking about you." He stared at King Cenreds dark eyes. His heart began to beat at a rate he couldn't keep up with. "Kiss me." He whispered.

Merlin brought his hands behind Cenreds head and pulled him down until their lips met in a soft kiss.

Cenred brought his hand to Merlins waist and began to slide it down.

Merlins breathing picked and he began to kiss more desperately when Cenred began to brush his tounge over the boys lips. Merlin brought his hands and just as desperate as the kiss, began to feel around Cenreds body.

Merlin groaned for a moment before the groan turned into a whimper. Cenreds hand now under his night clothes and making it's way between his legs.

Merlin whimpered again and began to pull at the strings at Cenreds night clothes. He pulled his lips away and breathed heavily through his mouth. "Please."

Cenred nodded and instead, pulled his night gown over his head. Then he brought his hands and quickly pulled Merlins over his head. Cenred brought his lips back to Merlins...

Just as the baby began to cry again.

Cenred froze. His lips only an inch away. So close.

Merlin stared up at Cenred smiling.

The King groaned and brought his head to Merlins chest.

Hahaha! I had to do that =D Review please:) 


	2. Chapter 2

chapter2

Cenred was the first to awake. He stared next to him and saw Merlin was still fast alseep and lightly snoring. Cenred pushed Merlins hair back, brought their lips together in a soft kiss, then pulled the covers over Merlin.

The King got up from the bed and walked over to the crib. He smiled at the baby who was also fast asleep, just like her daddy. Cenred gently ran a finger down his babys' cheek then walked over to the chamber door.

"Bring us some warm bath water." He ordered the knight who stood.

The knight bowed. "Right away, your Majesty."

"And a bowl of fruit with the breakfast." The King smiled.

The knight stared confused. "Yes. Your majesty." He turned and went to get what he was told.

Cenred locked the chamber door and walked back over to the bed. He stared down at Merlin for a moment before he pulled the curtains from around the bed, in order to keep Merlin away from the morning sun.

Cenred opened the balcony doors.

What a difference.

Merlin had changed the whole apearance of the castle grounds. It was no longer the dull greyish, but a white with the towers a light blue. Cenred stared down at the castle grounds.

There were newly planted bushes surronding the front of the castle. And Cenred coouldn't see the sides of the castle, but he knew the apple trees were still there. Merlin had planted those there for the villiages.

Cenred looked back into the chambers when he heard a light knock on the door. The King quickly made his way over and pulled the door open.

"Your Majesty-"

Cenreds brows narrowed. He brought his finger to his lips. "Shhhh! The Little one is asleep." He said.

The knight nodded once. "Forgive me, my Lord. I wouldn't want to wake the princess."

Cenred gestered for the knight to enter.

The knight looked over to the curtained bed. "His highness is also asleep?"

Cenred nodded. "I want to surprise my love."

The knight turned back to Cenred.

Cenred smiled. "Today is Merlins 18th."

The knight nodded. "The fruit is for him, then." He smiled.

Cenred nodded. He picked up na strawberry and bit into it. "He loves them." He chewed on the strawberry before quickly making his way over to the bed. He peeked inside and saw Merlin still asleep. His chest moving as he breathed and Cenred could make out a light snore.

Cenred turned back to the knight. "W-what... do you think he'd love?"

The knights mouth slightly opened. "Your... Majesty has become very thoughtful to want to give someone a gift."

Cenred brows narrowed. "He is my love. Only he deserves what I can give."

The knight nodded. He squinted. "Your Majesty would never agree to what the prince would want."

Cenred glared. "Tell me. No gift is too much for Merlin."

XOXOXOXO

The knight walked, grumbling under his breath. He reached the other knights then growled. "His Majesty," He hissed the title. "..has ordered for us to ride into the villiage."

The other knights turned stunned.

"Aparently it's the Prince Merlins 18th. The King wishes to surprise him."

One knight took a step forward. "What does he want from the villiage?"

The knight glared. "The peasents." He growled.

The othe knight chuckled. "What?"

"His Majesty has invited the peasents to a celebration."

The knights stood staring. All frozen and unable to speak.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin inhaled deep and opened his eyes a crack. He really must be missing alot of sleep if it's still dark outside. But then he heard a voice. Merlin rubbed his eyes and yawned. He listened to the voice for a moment before he smiled. Merlin leaned over to the middle of the bed curtain, pulled one corner and peeked through. He saw Cenred sitting on a chair and talking to Rose as he fed her.

Then, Merlin smiled bigger as he saw the King do something he'd never thought see.

Or heard.

The King began to sing to the new baby.

Take this for now. I WILL you another chapter later TODAY. Gotta go grocery shopping now.  
>Review Please:)<p>


	3. Chapter 3

chapter3

Cenred got up as he held his daughter just as Merlin opened up the bed curtains. The King turned and smiled as he layed the once again sleeping baby in the crib.

The King turned back to Merlin. "Did you sleep well?"

Merlin smiled back and nodded. "Yes. Of course... I was up for the passed hour."

The King looked back to the crib.

Merlin got up from the bed and walked over to the King just as he turned back around. Merlin brought his arms around Cenreds neck.

"You're so good to her. Us." He whispered.

Cenred nodded, then brought his finger under Merlins chin and layed a gentle kiss on his lips. "You are my family." The King brought his other hand up to Merlins mouth.

Merlin smiled when a saw a strawberry there and opened his mouth, then biting down on the fruit.

Cenred smiled. "Happy 18th, love."

Merlin smiled as he thought. There was a time when he would be feeding the fruit to a prince. But now... he was a prince and was being fed the fruit... by th King himself.

It didn't feel real. Merlin felt like he was in a fairy tale.

XOXOXOXO

After his hot bath, Merlin walked up to the crib. He gently picked up his baby and walked over to the bed. He sat on the bed as he stared at Princess Rose. His daughter.

Merlin smiled as he felt his heart flutter. Not the same flutter as when he was with Cenred, but a different kind.

"Hi, baby. I'm your daddy. You wouldn't remember me because your father has kept you all to himself. I finally get to hold you without him worrying about me dropping you or leaving your head hang. Not like i'd ever do that. But..."

The baby lightly cooed.

Merlin nodded. "He's a little over-protective. I know. But it shows how much he loves you. He won't let anyone harm you. He promises to take care of you forever, like he does with me. We both promise to."

Merlin smiled and gently grabbed the tiny hand.

"You know... Fathers right. If you stare long enough, you can see a smile there." Merlin shrugged. "Of course, he would be the first to know before I do. Like I said, 'he wants to keep you to himself."

Merlins head turned when there was a knock and the chamber door opened.

"Your highness. The King would like to see you in the throne room."

Merlin nodded and stood up. He walked over to the door.

The knight held out his arms. "Will you need someone to watch the young princess?"

Merlin gently tilted his arms away from the knight. "No. I can do it." With that, the prince walked out of the chambers.

He didn't realize that the over-protectiveness he saw in Cenred, the knights also saw in him.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin walked into the throne room and froze at the sight.

The throne room was all decorated in red and gold. Cenred sat on the throne with a smile and Merlins eyes trailed around the very familar people who stood in the throne room.

The Princes mouth slightly opened. "Whats going on?"

Cenred stood up from his seat. "Merlin, love. This is all for you."

Merlin walked more into the throne room as he stared around. When Merlin reached the thrones, Cenred reached out a hand and helped him up the four small stairs.

Merlin turned back to the crowd and stared around the room. "You invited the villiagers?"

Cenred smiled and nodded. "I invited them for your celebration."

Merlin glanced at Cenred. "A party?"

Cenred nodded. Surprised at Merlins action. "You should realize by now, love. You are my prince. We will celebrate all of your birthdays."

Merlin smiled at back at the crowd. "This is beautiful."

Cenred nodded. "I hoped you'd like it." He frowned and turned to Merlin. "Do you?"

Merlin chuckled. He leaned up and gave Cenred a gentle kiss. "I love it."

Cenred smiled. "Good." He reached out. "Why don't you give me the little one, so you can talk to your friends?" He gently grabbed the baby, before Merlin could protest.

Merlin nodded and kissed the babys head. Then he stared up at Cenred and brought his hand to the Kings cheek and smiled. "Thank you." Merlin turned back to the crowd.

No. They were his 'party guests'.

Review please :)


	4. Chapter 4

chapter4

Merlin watched as the rest of his guests left the throne room a little at a time. He was sitting on his throne and gently rocking Rose in his arms. Merlin smiled when he saw Cenred talking to some of the villigers. He looked back down at the baby when he heard her coo and he smiled.

"Your Highness."

Merlin looked up to see one of the villigers standing before him. A familiar man. Merlin smiled. "Hello."

The man had a straight face. "How long it has been."

Merlin nodded. "I know." Then his smile turned to a frown. "I'm sorry about your son."

The mans brows narrowed. "Sorry? You think sorry is going to bring my son back?"

Merlin stared.

"You said you would help." The man hissed.

"I did. The medicine was taken to the villige the very next day. "

"A day late." The man snarled. "You killed my son!"

Cenred quickly turned with narrowed brows.

"I didn't kill your son, your son was already dieing. I did the best I could."

The man shook his head, then he pointed. "I hope one day you know how it feels to lose your child."

Merlin felt his heart stop. His eyes watered and the only thing he could do to calm himself was hold on tighter to his baby.

"You're just another no good for nothing royal pain in the ass!"

Merlin felt a few tears fall as he watched Cenred grab onto the mans shirt and flung him onto the floor in front of four knights. "Take him to the dungeons." The King ordered. He glanced at the man on the floor and his brows narrowed even more. "I do not take kindly to threats upon my family."

Cenred turned to Merlin, who was holding their baby close to his face as he sobbed into the babys blanket.

Cenred shook his head. He turned back to his knights. "He'll die at sunrise." With that, the King turned back to Merlin. He got to his knees in front of Merlin and brought his hands to his cheeks.

The knights and the man watched Cenred whisper words to Merlin. The knights glanced at each other, before two grabbed the man from the floor.

Cenred got to his feet and pulled Merlin up off the throne as well. The King kissed Merlins head and Rose's then gestered for one of knights forward. "Take them to my chambers."

The man, who was struggling with the two knights was being dragged out a few feet from Merlin. The man turned.

Merlin stopped in his tracks and stared shakely.

"I'll see you in your dreams, your highness." The man hissed.

Merlins chest quickly rose and fell. He shook his head. "Now I understand." He said low, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear and pause what they were doing to listen.

The man turned back to Merlin.

Merlin sniffled. "I understand why my husband finds it so hard to help people."

Cenred stared at Merlin from the throne.

Merlin shook his head. "We try to help. But it's never enough. Trying is never good enough. You think it's easy to take care of so many people at once?"

Merlin turned to the rest of the guests. He shook his head. "It's not. We may be royal but we're still human. We can only do so much. You can't tell me that I haven't made changes. Because i've done so much. Look at yourselves. The clothes you're wearing. The food you get to eat."

The guests stared down at their clothes. They weren't wearing rags anymore. What they were wearing wasn't fit for royalty, but it was 100 percent better than what they wore before.

"Tell me your children aren't happier." Merlin said.

No one spoke. Because the children were happier. Everyday they spoke of how Prince Merlin had come the day before, or would be coming the day after, bareing treats such as apples and chocolate and fairytale stories for the children.

Merlin nodded. He turned back to the man. "You need to stop counting what I failed at and start counting my accomplishments. I've helped more than anything to get you what you have."

Merlin gulped. "I didn't know at the time I would be getting something in return. But I did." Merlin turned to Cenred and smiled. "Love. A family." He turned to the rest of the guests. "Friends."

Merlin turned back to the man once more. "It's people like you who make it hard for the villiages to get the things they need." He sighed. "I understand that you lost your son, but you have to realize, you're not the only one whos lost someone. And... there are people who have it far worst than you."

The man just stared.

Merlin nodded. "I'm sorry about your baby. But you threatened ours, and i'm not going to stop your sentence from being carried." With that, Merlin continued walking. But stopped in front of the man.

Merlin stared at his baby, before leaning down. "This is Princess Rose. The Kings daughter. My daughter." Merlin stared up from his baby. "You had no right to say the things you did about her."

The man stared at the baby.

"Hers will be the last face you see." Merlin finished. Then leaned back up. Merlin turned to the knights. "Please? Take us to our chambers." He walked ahead.

The man gulped. "I'm glad hers will be the last face I see."

Merlin turned back around.

The man looked up from the ground. "She's beautiful."

Merlin nodded. "I know."

"Thank you. Your highness. For giving me the pleasure of seeing the Princess."

Merlin nodded. Then walked out of the throne room.

Review Please :)


	5. Chapter 5

chapter5

Cenred walked into the chambers that night and stared at Merlin, who was laying in bed, his gaze towards the baby crib. Cenred glanced at the crib then walked over to the bed.

"The little ones asleep?" He asked.

Merlin nodded. "For the past hour."

Cenred nodded. The King sighed before he sat on the bed. He brought his hand to Merlins waist and gently squeezed.  
>"How are you, love?"<p>

Merlins eyes finally moved from the crib and trialed to Cenreds. "Ok."

Cenreds jaw tightened. "Just ok." He said.

Merlin stared for a moment, before sitting up. He used is fingers to brush back Cenreds hair. He leaned in closer and placed a kiss on the Kings lips. "I want to thank you for today." He whispered.

Cenred nodded once. "You already did that."

Merlin smiled. "I know. But I want you to know, that what he did and what he said... will never, ever change how grateful I am."

Cenreds eyes trailed to Merlins lips for a moment and he gave a tiny smile, that faded just as quickly.

Merlin brought his hand to Cenreds cheek. "Will you smile for me?"

The King shook his head and got up from the bed and walked over to the crib. "It's my fault. If I hadn't invited them..."

Merlin sighed. He glanced at the sleeping baby, then back at Cenred. "I don't blame you." He whispered.

Cenred turned back. "You are wonderfully kind. But I don't deserve your forgivness."

Merlin shook his head. "Don't say that."

"It's true, love. Not only did I put your life in danger but hers as well." The King turned back to the crib.

Merlin sighed again. He blinked then slowly got off the bed. He walked behind Cenred and brought his hands to the mans shoulders and his lips to the mans neck, slowly making their way up.

Cenred shut his eyes and inhaled deep when he felt Merlins lips next to his ear.

"The babys sleeping." Merlin whispered next to the ear.

Cenred opened his eyes. He turned towards Merlin. The King looked into the blue eyes and couldn't contain himself any longer. Cenred launched forward and smashed their lips togethre in a hot and hungry kiss. He used his hands to hold onto Merlins head as he devored his mouth. His tounge licking over the lips.

Cenred had waited for months for the passion to began again. But everytime, the baby would wake before they even got started. Cenred began a desperate attempt to remove Merlins vest.

At the same time, Merlin began to slide off the Kings clothes off his shoulders and quickly succeding. Merlin leaned his head backwards, exposing his neck when Cenred leaned downward and brought his lips to his neck.

The King began to suck and bite then lick at every spot of the neck he could get. When he reached a spot where at Merlins neck and bit, Merlins mouth fell open in a gasped.

Cenred quickly brought his hand over Merlins mouth and chuckled. The King glanced towards the crib to make sure the baby was still asleep, then he turned back to Merlin. Cenred removed his hand.

"Don't wake her. Otherwise, we'll need to stop."

Merlin smiled. "Can't have that. Can we? Not now?" He reached out his hand and ran it over Cenreds cock through his pants. The King shut his eyes.  
>The passion running through his veins and his pants getting tighter by the minute.<p>

The King reopened his eyes and quickly walked over to the bed, pulling Merlin with him. When he turned to kiss Merlin again, Merlin surprised him and pushed him onto the bed on his back. Cenred stared as Merlin pulled off his shirt, then jumped out of his pants.

Merlin slowly walked over to Cenred, and lifted his legs onto the bed, straddling the Kings waist. He smiled as he stared down at Cenred. Merlin brought his hands to the mans chest and slid them up to his neck then to his face.

Merlin leaned down and brought his tounge to Cenreds nipple. Giving it a quick lick then making his way up to Cenreds jaw, making the King shut his eyes in pleasure.

Merlin brought his mouth an inch from Cenreds.

At the feel of the warm breath on his, Cenred opened his eyes.

Merlin smiled. "You're wearing too much." He whispered.

Cenred glanced down at his body and saw that he still had his pants on. Merlins hands began to work at the pants and Cenred raised himself up a bit to give Merlin room to remove the pants.

Merlin smiled when he removed the pants and he saw Cenreds cock standing proud. Merlin smiled and leaned back up towards Cenreds face. He brushed Cenreds hair back once more before bringing their lips together in a soft kiss.

Merlin felt Cenreds hands move to his ass and lift him up. When Merlin was brought back down, he pulled his lips away and opened his mouth in a silent gasp as he felt himself being lowered onto Cenreds length. Merlins fingers dug into Cenreds shoulders before he leaned up and lowered himself the rest on the way, making the King enter him fully.

Merlin opened his eyes and gulped as he stared down at Cenred. Merlin breathed through his mouth when Cenred grabbed onto his waist began a slow pace.

Merlin began his own pace and met with Cenreds.

Cenred leaned his head upwards and brought his lips to Merlins neck. He began his biting and sucking at the neck once again as he quickend his pace.

Merlin brought his hands behind Cenreds head and held the King as he attacked at his throat, with nips and licks. Merlin opened his mouth in another silent gasp. His face turing to one of pain and pleasure as Cenreds pace quickend more.

This time making Merlin loudly moan into the room.

Cenred couldn't let those screams of passion wake the baby before he finished. So the King quickly flipped over, bringing Merlin under him. The King brought his lips to Merlins shoulder and bit down as he pounded into the thin body underneathe him in a like they were making love for the first time.

Merlin digging his nails into his back as if it were his first time and his scream just the same.

Cenred felt when Merlin came onto their stomachs and he tightened around his length. The King thrust a few more times before he felt himself come inside the body.

He brought his sweat drip head to Merlins just as sweaty chest and kissed at the wet spots.

Merlin brought his hands to Cenreds face and pulled him until his lips met the Kings forehead. He layed Cenreds head on his chest as they both caught their breaths. He could feel Cenreds heart beat against his own and Merlin smiled.

The smile turned to a laugh when the baby began to cry and Cenred groaned. The King was way too comfortable to get up at the moment. But he had no choice.

His Princess was calling.

Review Please :)


	6. Chapter 6

chapter6

Merlin stretched awake in the morning sun. Best sleep he ever had. He glanced at Cenred who was asleep and facing the oher way. Merlin smiled, then got up from the bed. He walked over to the crib.

Merlins heart stopped. "ROSE!" Merlin turned back to the bed. He quickly ran over to Cenreds side. Just when he reached out to wake the King...

The prince froze. He brought his hand to his heart and tried taking deep breaths, which barely helped. Merlin shook his head and walked up to Cenred. He slowly moved the Kings arm away and grabbed the sleeping baby from the bed.

Merlin took a deep breath and kissed the baby. "Your Fathers trying to give me a heart attack." He whispered.

"I couldn't sleep without her close." A muffled voice said.

Merlin stared down at Cenred. He smiled and shook his head. "Did you get any sleep?"

Cenreds eyes opened. "Someone had to keep watch."

Merlin frowned. "You were up all night?"

The King rubbed his face.

Merlin sighed. "I'll make sure you get a hot bath."

"Thanks, love."

Merlin nodded. He turned back to the baby. "Would you like a warm bath too? Yes. The Princess is going to need one." Merlin walked to the door and opened it, there, a knight stood.

"We need a hot bath. Get a warm tub and bottle for the baby and have breakfast brought up here."

The knight bowed. "Right away, your highness."

Merlin walked back into the chambers and shut the door. He walked to the crib and layed the baby inside. He turned back to Cenred, who had fallen asleep. Merlin could tell by the light snoring and the slow rise and fall of the Kings chest.

Merlin sighed again and walked over to the bed. He lay beside Cenred and wrapped his arm around him and began rubbing Cenreds naked stomach. Merlin brought his mouth to the Kings ear.

"I love you." He whispered. "You're so good to us."

Merlin reached out his hand and grabbed Cenreds, then gently squeezed. "I wish I could give you more than I have. But... what else could I give?"

Cenred turned over onto his back and stared at Merlin. "Nothing. I have everything I would want and need from you."

Merlin smiled and lay his head on the Kings chest.

Cenred smiled back. "I remember something you once told me."  
>"What was that?"<p>

"I was awake and thought your were asleep. I spoke."

Merlin nodded. "You said you loved me."

"Only someone who trully loves will speak when they think no one hears." Cenred said. He smiled. "Your love for me is true."

Merlin smiled. "We've already covered that." He reached out and rubbed Cenreds face. "Why don't you rest a little longer? I'll get your morning dutys done."

"I am tempted, love. But only the King can sign and pass new laws. Which is my morning duty today."

Merlin frowned. "You are the King. You can easily say... 'today I take the day off. Do not bother me'."

Cenred chuckled. "Do not bother me?"

Merlin shrugged. "Well, it's true. They'll have to obey. You are the King. You can let out a new rule. Make today... 'the Kings day off'. Everyone is entitled to at least one day off."

Cenred smiled. "Except the King. If I don't do it, the people would think even lesser of me." His smile turned to a frown.

Merlin frowned also. He shook his head. "Not everybody is as quick as I am to find the good in people. You just... need to do something great. something that will turn their heads and say, 'the King trully cares for his people'. Like you did with that little girl at the villiage."

Cenred frowned more. Hie mouth opened. "You're right, love." He jumped off the bed, leaving a confused Merlin. "My love as given me a fantastic idea."

Merlin smiled. "What is it?"

Cenred smiled. "The little girl."

Merlin shook his head in confusion.

Cenred pulled on his clothes from the day before that were on the ground. He walked over to the crib and kissed Rose. He turned back to Merlin.  
>"You may have given me the idea, love. But the princess is what made me want to comfort that child."<p>

Merlin nodded. "Can you tell me what you're thinking about?"

Cenred walked back to the bed. He kneeled and kissed Merlin on the lips. "The children, love. The ones who don't have a family."

Merlin lightly tilted his head.

Cenred smiled. "An orphanage."

Merlin smiled and laughed. "What?"

Cenred brought their lips together once more. "An orphanage for the villiage."

Merlins brows raised. Cenred looked around the chambers then nodded, he walked towards the door. Merlin chuckled as Cenred walked out of the chambers.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin was taking Rose out of her tiny tub, he pulled a bath towel over the wet baby just as the door opened and Merlin turned to see it was Cenred. Merlin smiled and began to gently rock that baby as he walked her over to the King.

Cenred smiled. "All clean?"

Merlin nodded. "Yeah. She's good when it comes to her bath."

The King brought out his hand and gently rubbed the babys wet hair, then layed a kiss on her head. Then he turned to Merlin. "I've come to tell you that I will be riding into the villiage."

Merlin smiled as he watched Cenred walk over to drawer and quickly pull out whatever he found.

"I take it your plan is working, then?"

Cenred turned and smiled. "If all goes well, the children will have a place to live before the end of the month."

Merlin nodded and walked over to the bed. He sat down and began to dry off Rose. "Maybe we should go with you."

Cenred shook his head, even though Merlin was facing the other way. "I think not, love. I wouldn't want to put either of you in danger. You are safe here."

Merlin turned back to Cenred. "Just because of that mans mistake, doesn't mean the rest will turn on us. They're still our friends."

Cenred smiled and walked up to Merlin. He layed a kiss on his princes forehead. "I will not let you out, until I know for sure."

Merlins brows narrowed. "Not let me out?"

Cenred nodded. "Until I know the people will cause no harm to you or Rose, neither of you will leave the castle grounds."

Merlin shook his head. "I trust the villigers."

"I don't."

"Cenred. We can't avoid them forever." Merlin grabbed the baby and walked over to the crib. He dug inside the small baby drawers and began pulling out Roses clothes.

"It's not forever. Just until I know it's safe."

Merlin turned back to Cenred. "If theres one thing I learned, it's that no where is safe."

Cenred pulled on a clean vest. "The castle is the safest."

"I can't stay here all day."

Cenred turned back to Merlin. "Until I say otherwise, you will."

Merlins brows narrowed. "We may be married, but you don't own me."

Cenreds brows narrowed, now. "You will listen to every word I say." He snarled. "My child and my husband will not leave the castle. I will not see harm come to my family. If so, the consequences will be severe. Do I make myself clear?"

Merlin glared.

"Do I make myself clear?" Cenred growled.

"Yes." Merlin answered. Though something in him wanted to keep fighting. But he knew when it came to keeping his family safe, Cenred would kill anybody.

Cenred nodded. His eyes trailed to Merlins arms and his features soften. He walked up to Merlin and kissed the baby once more. Then he looked to Merlin. "I do it for the both of you." He whispered. "You must know that."

Merlin nodded. "I know. You are very protective. And territorial." He added.

Cenred gave a small smile. "Exactly." He grabbed onto Merlins jaw and gave a gentle kiss. "I will see you when I return tonight."

Merlin nodded. "Can you do one thing?"

"Anything, love."

"Could you tell the children that I love them? And that i'll be there next time?" Cenred opened his mouth, but Merlin cut him off, already knowing what the King was going to say. "I know it won't be anytime soon. I just... don't want them to think somethings wrong with them. Or that I turned my back."

Cenred nodded. "I'll send them your love. Although... it already belongs to me."

Merlin stared for a moment, before he lightly laughed. "Thats right."

Review Please :)


	7. Chapter 7

chapter7

Merlin sat on the throne holding Rose in his arms and watched as the knights entertained him and they practiced their battling. He had been there for about an hour and got bored.

Merlin sighed and got up from the throne. He turned to one of the knights that stood next to him. "I'll have dinner in the bed chamber." Just as Merlin got off the stairs from the throne, a knight came in.

"Your highness. We have news from the King."

"So soon? He left three hours ago." Merlin reached out and grabbed the scroll, the knight handed him.

The knight stared. "Would you like me to hold Princess Rose and you read?"

"No. I got her." Merlin unrolled the scroll with one hand as he held the baby with the other. Merlin sighed. "He says that he'll come later than expected." Merlin re-rolled the scroll and brought his hand back to Rose. The Prince sighed again. Then he looked back to the knight.

"Has he ever been gone for more then a day?"

"Just once. Your highness." The knight added.

"When was that?"

The knight turned to the other knights around the room. Then turned back to Merlin. "The day he brought you to live in the castle."

Merlin nodded. His mouth shaped and he made a silent, 'oh'. He turned back to the baby when she began to fuss. He smiled and gently rocked her.

"It's ok." He whispered. "Your father loves us. He will return."

The knights brow raised. "You are worried about the King?"

Merlins head shot up. "Of course I am. He's my husband."

The knight shrugged. "Just figured if something should happen to him, you'd be happy."

Merlins brows narrowed. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

"Why not? You highness." The knight spat the title. "It's what you came for. Isn't it? To take over the kingdom and go back to Arthur Pendragon a hero."

Merlins head tilted and he glared. "Watch what you say."

The knight took a few steps forward. Almost to Merlins face. Until one knight stepped in the middle.

"You should stop." He warned.

The other knight still glared at Merlin. "Why do you protect him? He's one of them." His gaze turned to the knight. "The King would never have gotten so close to the peasents."

He turned back to Merlin. "The King doesn't love you. Or that excuse to live in the castle, that you carry in your arms."

"Watch who the hell you are talking about." Merlin growled. "You never speak of my daughter. The King will know of your threats. So you better start running while you have the chance."

The knight took two steps forward ready to grab Merlin around the throat, but the other knight pushed him back.

"The young Prince is right. Death will come to you when King Cenred hears of your threats."

Merlin, who had held on tighter to Rose and was calming the now crying baby, shook his head. "Arrest him." He said. "Take him to the dungeons. Cenred will take care of him."

The knight glanced at Merlin then at his team mate. The knight nodded. "Yes, your highness."

Two knights grabbed the one, by an arm as he continued more shouting and threats.

Merlin shook his head again. One thought in his head. Aparently the villigers weren't the only ones turning on the royal household.

Merlin walked to the throne room doors. "Baby Rose will need her bottle. And dinner for me in the bed chambers." He said once more. Before turning and walking out of the throne room.

XOXOXOXO

That night, Merlin was awoken by a hand at his waist. He inhaled deep and opened his eyes. He smiled at the dark figure.

"Hi." He whispered.

"Hi, love."

Merlin smiled still. "How did everything go?"

"Not as good as I had hoped."

Merlin leaned up on the bed. He gasped and jumped to a sitting position. He brought his hands to Cenreds face. "What happened?"

"There was a riot at the villige." Cenred explained. "I couldn't stop them."

Merlin rubbed at the bruises and a scar at Cenreds left cheek. "What happend?" Merlin repeated.

Cenred shook his head. "They just began to turn on each other."

Merlin shook his head. He lay a gentle kiss on Cenreds lips, then whispered. "I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around the Kings neck. "I know you wanted to help."

"I'm so glad you both weren't there. It was horrible. They didn't seem to care who they struck. The children..."

Merlins brows narrowed. He slowly pulled back from the hug.

Cenreds gaze turned to the crib that was no longer near the balcony, but now next to the bed. He slowly got off the bed and walked over to the baby. He reached out and ran a finger across Roses hand.

The King gulped and glanced at Merlin. "Now you know, love. I only wish to keep the both of you safe. The only way to do so, is by keeping you both in here."

Merlins eyes trailed from Rose to Cenred. He nodded slowly at first, then a little quicker. "I'll honor your wish." He reached out and grabbed Cenreds hand. Merlin pulled the King until he was over him on the bed. He lay Cenreds head on his chest and began rubbing at his hair.

"It'll be ok." Merlin whispered. The thought of telling Cenred about the knight completely forgotten.

Cenred brought his lips to Merlins chest and inhaled. He shut his eyes. The smell of Merlin letting him know one thing.

He was home. And Merlin and Rose were still there. Still alive and well.

Review Please :)


	8. Chapter 8

chapter8

Merlin wasn't surprised when he woke up the next morning and saw Cenred sitting with Rose in his arms. The King was rocking his daughter back and forth as he watched her fall asleep.

Merlin got off the huge bed and walked over to Cenred. He wrapped his arms around the Kings neck from behind and kissed his cheek.

"Feel better?" He whispered.

Cenred lightly nodded. "A little."

Merlin nodded. "Has she eaten?"

Cenred smiled. "She's a good eater." He glanced sideways at Merlins face which rested on his shoulder. "How'd you sleep?"

Merlin shook his head. "I didn't. I had... something on my mind."

Cenred frowned. "What is it, love? Whats on your mind?"

Merlin stared at Rose. "I have to tell you something. But... you have to remember you have Rose in your arms, so you can't start yelling."

Cenreds brows narrowed. "Has someone done something? Has someone hurt you?"

Merlin lightly chuckled at Cenred. "No. Well, not really."

Cenred inhaled deep, then stood up from the chair. He walked over to the baby crib, and kissed Rose. "I need to speak to Daddy, little one." He gently lay her down, then turned back to Merlin.

He walked up to Merlin and grabbed both his hands. The King walked his Prince towards the bed and sat him down. Cenred kneeled in front of Merlin.

"I want to know who it was." He saw.

Merlin shook his head. "He just... said some things. But I don't want to take any chances. Especially with what happened at the villige. It seems everyones losing themselves. Changing, and it scares me."

Cenred reached out and dried a tear that ran down Merlins face. "It'll be fine, love. Tell me. Who?"

"One of the knights." Merlin whispered.

The Kings brows narrowed. "Another one?"

Merlin nodded. "He said some things. About me. About Rose." He stared at the crib where the baby slept.

Cenred brought his hand and brought Merlins gaze back to his. "What did he say?"

Merlin sobbed. "I swear it's not true."

Cenreds brows narrowed. He whiped more of Merlins tears with his thumbs.

"He said, I don't love you. That Rose is just an excuse to live in the castle." He sniffled. "He also said you don't love me. And, he tried to strike me as I was holding the baby."

Cenreds brows narrowed even more. His mouth crumbled and he quickly stood on his feet.

Merlins eyes widen as Cenred slammed the room door open and left. A knight quickly walked inside.

"Your highness. Are you alright?"

Merlin nodded. "It's not me who has to worry."

The knight watched as Merlin walked over to the crib and picked up Rose. Then he watched as the Prince brought the babys face close to his and kissed her. He watched for about two minutes.

Until...

Both, Merlin and the knight turned to the balcony, where they could hear screaming outside. Merlin sent a quick glance at the knight, before quickly walking towards the balcony.

When outside, Merlin stared down at the middle of the castle. Where Cenred pulled the knight by the neck. The King threw the knight to the ground, then turned to the rest of them as he pulled out his sword.

"This is punishment to those who go against their King!" Cenred threw the sword, pointy part down, onto the knights leg.

Merlin shut his eyes as the yells ran through the castle grounds. He reopened them when he heard Cenred speak again.

"This is punishment for who threaten the Prince!"

Merlin shut his eyes once more. His mouth turning into one of pain when he saw the sword slice the knights leg off.

"My love!"

Merlin slowly reopened his eyes and stared down at Cenred, who's mouth was open.

"Get back inside." The King ordered.

Merlin gulped. He was frozen in place, too scared to move.

"Take the prince inside." Cenred ordered the knight on the balcony. The knight bowed, then gently turned Merlin.

As he was turned, Merlin could hear Cenred speak again.

"And this is for disrespecting my child."

Merlin gulped as he heard the knight scream even louder. He could hear the sword slicing at the knight for a second before the knight next to him shut the balcony doors.

"You shouldn't had seen that." The knight said low.

Merlin stared down at Rose. He nodded his shakey head. "I know." He gulped, then turned to the knight. "But it's not his fault. He didn't know I was there."

The knight nodded. "You are the last person he would wish to show himself as a monster to."

Merlin stared.

"You may not know it young Prince, but there are still some who see good in the King. You bring out that goodness in his heart and for that you have given us faith for a better kingdom."

Merlin stared back at Rose.

"The King trully cares for you. And the Princess Rose. She brings more hope to this kingdom then ever."

Merlin turned back to the knight.

The knight smiled. "Thanks to you, we have a Princess. A future kingdom. She is our future."

Merlin pulled a smile on his lips.

The knight walked up to Merlin and stared down at the baby. "She is a beauty."

Merlin nodded. "She gets it from Cenred."

The knight shook his head. "The King may have given her his blood. But not his beauty. She gets that from the Prince." The knight smiled at Merlin. "I can't wait to see if she has your eyes."

Merlins smile turned to a slight frown, feeling very uncomfortable all of a sudden. He licked his bottom lip. "Um... can you bring me some hot bath water? And breakfast?"

The knight bowed. "Right away, your highness." The knight quickly turned and left the chambers.

Merlin brought his hand to his mouth and shook his head. "This is not happening." He stared down at Rose. "He's a knight. He's not suppose to..." Merlin shook his head again. He brought his face close to the babys. "I'm sure if your father found out, he'd kill him too."

Merlin shook his head. "But your fathers killed more than enough for one day, I think." Merlin stared as the baby cooed. He shook his head at Rose. "No. I don't plan on telling him." He inhaled deep and layed the baby in her crib. "Ever." He added.

Just then the door opened. "I've never felt this good in ages." Cenred said.

Merlins mouth slightly open.

Cenred saw Merlins face and the King shook his head. "Not to worry, love. I'm not going on a killing spree. I just needed to get that out of my system."

Merlin tilted his head. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Of course, love. I've seen some things th couple of days that makes me want to..." Cenred frowned. He sighed, then forced a smil as he walked over to the huge clothes drawer. "Well, it's good to see someone die, who actually deserves it."

Merlin nodded once and gulped. He turned back around. "Cenred, no!" He quickly ran over to the King and stepped in between him and the crib.

"Step aside, love. I want to see the baby."

Merlin shook his head. "Not like that. Change your clothes first. I don't want her seeing all that blood."

The King stared down at his clothes. He frowned. "You are right, love. Can't have the little one getting frightend."

Merlin nodded. "One of the knights should be coming with hot bath water." Merlin smiled a little. " 'One' tub of bath water."

Cenreds head stood towards his clothes, but his eyes trailed to Merlins. The King smirked. Merlin always knew what to say to get Cenred rock hard within seconds.

Review Please :)


	9. Chapter 9

chapter9

They were asleep when their chamber door was slammed open. Cenred was the first to jump into a sitting position.

"Your majesty! We're under attack!"

Cenreds brows narrowed and he jumped out of bed. "By who!"

Merlins eyes widen. "Someones attacking at this time?"

"Your Majesty." The knight said. "The people are attacking the castle."

Merlins mouth open and his brows narrowed. He quickly got out of bed too. He grabbed onto Cenreds arm. "You're not going? Are you?"

"I have to, love."

Merlin shook his head. "B-but you already got hurt." He gestered to Cenreds light scars on his face. "I don't want them hurting you."

Cenred brought his hands to each of Merlins cheeks. "Listen, love. I have to go and stop them from coming into the castle. To stop them from hurting you. Besides, I have way more knights then there are people." He sent a gentle kiss to Merlins lips. "I will be back. Remember, I have promised to watch out for our child. And for you, my Prince."

Merlin frowned as he nodded. "I don't want to lose you." He gulped and blinked once trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall, but failing. "When you go to war, it's different. You're away from the castle and I won't see..." He gulped and sniffled. "I won't see if... it happens." Merlin shook his head. "But I can't watch you die."

"Your Majesty. We don't have time for this."

Cenred turned and glared at the knight. "This is my husband you are talking about."

The knight lightly bowed. "Forgive me. But, if we don't start preparing, the peasents will make it to the castle. Then we'll all be dead." The knight looked to Merlin. "Including his highness."

Cenred nodded. He turned back to Merlin. "He's right, love. I must go." Cenred sent one more kiss to Merlins forehead, then turned.

Merlin shook his head. "No. Wait."

Too late. Cenred had already left the chambers.

Merlin inhaled deep and turned towards the baby crib. He walked up to the baby and gently pulled her out of the crib.

"Things are not going well, Rose. I thought by falling in love with the King, it would bring peace." Merlin nodded. "It brought peace with the King, but the people seem to grow more futher apart, and it's weird. They never acted this way. It's like they're being controlled by someone."

Merlin blinked. Then his brows narrowed. "Or something."

Merlin quickly turned and left the chambers.

XOXOXOXO Cenred was bent over the table in the throne room when Merlin came in.

"Cenred."

The King looked up, his brows narrowed at seeing Merlin. "Go back to our chambers." He ordered, then turned back to the map of the castle.

"Cenred, I need to speak with you."

The King looked back up. "We can talk later."

"It's important." Merlin continued.

Cenred slammed his hand on the table and quickly walked over to Merlin. The thought of forcefully pushing Merlin out when see saw Rose in the Prince's arms.

Cenred sighed. "Listen, love. I-"

"Do you have a potion that lets you control peoples minds?" Merlin asked.

Cenreds brows narrowed. "What?"

"A Potion." Merlin repeated. "The people wouldn't just turn on us."

Cenreds brows narrowed. "You think I-"

Merlin shook his head. "No! I'm saying that someone could've gotten into your potions."

As Cenred stared at him, Merlins eyes trailed to the knights.

"An inside job." Merlin explained. "Someone who dosen't want us together."

Cenreds eyes trailed to his knights for a moment. His brows narrowed and he turned back to Merlin and whispered for only him to hear."Love? How would they infect the whole village?"

Merlin gulped. "It couldn't be the water supply. Even we drink it. But..." Merlin inhaled deep. "They could have put it in the wine."

Cenred squinted. "The wine." He repeated.

Merlin nodded. "At my celebration."

Cenred lifted his head more and inhaled deep. "It seems we have another betrayer living within our castle walls."

Merlin nodded, then whispered. "If you can make an antitode, we can slip it into the water supply and give it to the villagers. They're more then likely to get thirsty waiting for the war to began."

Cenred nodded. "But, I have to stay here. Don't want anyone getting any ideas to let the villigers in earlier than expected." Cenreds eyes trailed back to his knights. Then he inhaled.

Then he turned back to Merlin. "Unless..."

Merlins brows raised. "Unless?"

"Unless, I send you into hiding."

Merlins mouth slightly opened.

Cenred leaned his mouth close to Merlins ear and wrapped his arms around him. "Go into my private chambers. You know where the book is." He whispered.

He slowly pulled away.

Merlin gulped. "Are you sure thats a good idea? I've never-"

"I know that, love. But you've seen me work with the potions lots of times. You know where everything is."

"But I-"

"And you are the only one I trust."

Merlin shut his mouth. He gulped as he stared into Cenreds dark eyes and couldn't help the small smile. Then he lightly nodded. "I know." He whispered.

Cenred nodded back.

"You will not fail, love. I have faith in you." Cenred brought his hand to Rose's head. "With her by your side, you will suceed."

Merlin stared down at Rose and smiled a little more. "Yeah." He took a deep breath, then stared back at Cenred. "I'll try to be quick."

Cenred nodded again.

Merlin leaned forward and place s soft kiss on the Kings lips. "I love you. Be safe."

Cenred smiled. "Only for the two of you."

Merlin nodded once more before he turned and walked to their bed chambers, so he can take the secret passage from there.

Review please :)


	10. Chapter 10

chapter10

Merlin walked straight into the secret chambers in the west wing. He gently lay Rose down in her extra crib, Cenred had decided to put inside. He uasually like to bring the baby up here to be alone with her, when the King didn't want to be disturbed.

Merlin walked over to th potion bottles, which were now labled thanks to Merlin. Which is why a thought came into his mind. If he hadn't helped Cenred lable the the potions, whoever came into the secret chambers probaly wouldn't had been able to know which potion to use on the towns people.

Merlin sighed at the thought, as he walked over to the potion book and began searching for a antidote.

XOXOXOXO

Cenred looked out of the throne room window at the towns people who stood below, all just... standing and yelling insults at the castle. Cenred shook his head, glad that he had sent Merlin to saftey with the baby.

It hurt Cenred to know that while Merlin and their child might live for many years more, this might be the last day he got to spend with his loves, and it hurt him deep. Deeper then when he had first saw Merlin. Deeper then that day Arthur Pendragon had come and Cenred thought Merlin was gone forever.

He hoped that sending Merlin and the baby would be safe until everything calmed down and there was no one around any longer. While it was true what Cenred had said to Merlin about having more knights than towns people, what Cenred hadn't told Merlin was that the boy weakend him. Cenred couldn't find himself hurting the towns people he had grown to so close.

And it was all thanks to Merlin.

Cenred had decided to see the good in his towns people and he had found it. Merlin had helped to soften his heart, with nothing but good intentions but failed to realize he would weakend their defences. Slowly becoming the doom of Cenred and the kingdom.

Cenred knew the first time he saw Merlin, the boy was special. He could see it in the way Merlin spoke with others. The way the boy stood, never looking down on other people.

Cenred blinked and turned back to his knights.

So many of his trusted knights had turned over the passed year. All sadness suddenly put to the side replaced by anger. Anger at the thought that there was still one of his knights who was a traitor.

No one was allowed in his secret chambers, except for himself and Merlin... and of course baby Rose. Who would know what potion to use? Of course, anyone of them would. The potions had been labled for the past year.

Which brought Cenred to his next thought. A thought that would have the betrayer in question give himself away.

Cenred walked back to his knights. "I will need a knight to walk into my secret chambers."

"Forgive me, your Majesty. What for?" One asked.

Cenred stared at each of his knights, looking for any signs of weakening. "I will need a knight to bring a a vile of moonskin potion." Cenred stared at each of his knights for a short moment, before one walked forward.

"I will do it your, Majesty."

Cenred cleared his throat, trying to keep calm. Then he nodded once. The King nodded as the knight began walking towards the throne room doors.

Cenred inhaled deep, waiting for a few seconds before turning around. "But wait. You seem to have forgotten something."

The knight turned back around.

Cenred began to slowly walk towards the knight. "I have not given you a description of the potion."

The knight stared. "I.. uh. Haven't you recently labled your potions, your Majesty?"

Cenreds brows narrowed. "No. Merlin has." He pointed to the knight. "But how would you know that my potions were labled?"

The knight gulped.

Cenred walked even closer. "You were in my secret chambers, weren't you?" His face was now an inch away. "You were in our secret chambers. Where you were told never to enter." Cenred blinked. "Why?"  
>The knight just stared. Cenred could tell that he was holding his breath, trembling where he stood.<p>

He had reason to be.

Cenreds eyes flashed before the knight flinched and gasped. He looked down and saw the Kings sword lodged into his stomach. His eyes trailed back to Cenreds.

The Kings brows were narrowed. "You will never again be a threat to this kingdom." He growled, before pulling his sword back out.

Cenred watched the traitor fall to the ground, blood dripped out of the corner of his mouth. Then he stared back up and turned back to the other knights.

"Lets go! We have a war to win."

Review Please :)


	11. Chapter 11

Ok! Are you ready? Guess what? I read in the newspaper that they are filming season 5 of Merlin! Time for a happy dance! By the way, really short chapter. It doesnt even deserve to be called a chapter, but I just got off of being sick and need to get back in the mood of writing. So I made a small chapter for now. If anything new comes to me, i'll write another chapter tonight. :)

chapter11

Merlin bit his bottom lip as he read the instructions in the book and mixed some in a cup. He was caught from his thoughts by a gentl whine. He stopped what he was doing at stared at the crib where Rose lay.

The baby started fussing more.

"No. No, Rose. Please not now. I'll stay up all night with you if you just let me do this."

Then Merlin was brought from his thought once more as he heard yells and cheering. He quickly ran over to the small window and stared out. His eyes widen at the towns people, trying with all their might to gain acess into the castle. Merlin shook his head and ran back over to the potions. He began to add ingrdients and stir.

"Stir until clear." He read. He stared back at the potion which was a thick brown. Merlin inhaled deep and shook his head. "Not even close." He whispered to himself.

Just then the baby began to cry.

Merlin inhaled deep again and turned to his baby. He gasped and stared wide eyed at the man who stood there holding Rose.

"The princess is quite beautiful."

Merlin gulped as he stared down at his baby in the strangers arms. "Don't hurt her." His voice trembled.

The man smiled. "Now why would I hurt such a... prize?"

Merlin shook his head again, his eyes starting to water. "What do you mean 'prize'?"

The man began walking towards Merlin. "I wonder what the king would do to get his daughter back."

"You're crazier than you look if you think i'm just going to stand here and let you take my baby." Merlin hissed.

The man chuckled. "I know. Cenred would pay to get his baby back. But, he'll pay even more to get his whole family back."

Merlin tilted his head, and just as he open his mouth to speak a strong hand holding a cloth was at his mouth. Merlin brought his hands up as he yelled into the cloth. Which was when the fumes from the cloth hit hard.

Merlin felt his eyes and nose burn, just before his eyes fluttered closed.

The man holding rose looked up to the man holding Merlin. "It's time for us to take over this castle. Send word. Take care of the peasents."

The man holding Merlin nodded and let go of the body in his arms, making Merlins body fall to the ground loudly. The man walked over to the window and pulled out a round necklace from around his neck. He brought the piece to his mouth and blew.

XOXOXOXO

Cenred stood staring at the courtyard confused. The villigers had stopped banging on the castle door and were staring up at the sky. Cenred also stared up, but saw there was nothing there, so he looked back down. And thats when confusion hit even more.

Cenreds brows narrowed as he saw the villigers all falling to the ground with shut eyes as if they were sleeping.

The King shook his head. "What kind of sorcery is this?"

Review Please :)


	12. Chapter 12

chapter12

Merlin groaned as he slowly awoke. He tried bringing his hands to sooth the ace in his head but found that he couldnt, due to the fact that his hands were bound together with rope in front of him, thats when his eyes shot open, and saw that he was on th floor. Merlin began pulling at the rope in hopes of loosening it. He began breathing heavily through his nose as he found it was useless.

Merlin began to sob into a cloth he just realized was around his mouth preventing any sound from escaping his lips. Merlin took two deep breaths before looking around.

He saw the man he saw earlier, sitting on a chair at a table and still holding Rose in his arms. The man was smiling, looking amused.

"Finally figured you cant go anywhere?"

Merlin stared for a moment longer before his eyes trailed from the man to the baby in the mans arms.

The man smiled showing white teeth, then got up as he stared down at the baby. The man walked over to a huge bed at the other end of the room.

Merlins brows narrowed as he realized the room was familiar. He looked around the room before his eyes trailed back to the table. The table Merlin and Cenred had made love on so many times.

Merlins eyes trailed down to the floor, confusion hitting him. His eyes trailed back up when he saw boots in front of him. Merlin scooted backwards when the man kneeled in front of him.

Merlin ended up bumping his head against a drawer, but he made no notice of it. Instead paying attention to the man in front of him.

The man reached out and pulled the cloth away from Merlins mouth.

"Tell me, because i'm curious. How does a pathetic peasent, a servant as I was told, marry and take the throne beside a king who couldnt care less about anybody?"

Merlin blinked before his brows narrowed once more. "Thats what this is about? Me marrying Cenred?"

"How did you get him to love you the way he does? Because Cenred doesnt just change out of the blue. Espcecilly for a servant. A servant!"

Merlin flinched when the man yelled.

The man grabbed onto Merlins chin and held on with a death grip. "How the hell would he hand over the throne to you?" The man spat. He roughly let go of Merlins face and got back on his feet and turned as he walked away from Merlin.

Merlin inhaled deep and shut his eyes as he spoke. "Why would it matter to you? And why are we still in the castle if you plan on trading Rose for whatever you want?"

The man turned back to Merlin. "Oh i'm not interested in the baby. Even though the young princess will one day take the throne, she is not the one who will take the throne upon Cenreds death."

Merlin slightly tilted his head.

"No." The man whispered. "She will be too young." He began walking towards Merlin again. "It is you. You will take the throne dear Prince."

Merlins brows narrowed. "So?"

The mans eyes darkend. A dark look that would put Cenreds to shame. "That throne belongs to me!"

Just then, the door to the chambers open. "He is ready, Master Tazzar. He is clueless as to what is happening."

The man, Tazzar smiled. "Perfect. Take the baby and go into the woods."

"NO!" Merlin screamed and tried to launch forward at the man that was walking towards baby Rose.

Tazzar still smiled as he turned to Merlin. "Come dear Prince, we shall see who the throne belongs to."

Merlins brows narrowed even more as he breathing quicken. "Leave my baby alone and i'll go with you." Merlin blinked and his face soften as he felt tears of anger and sadness of not knowing what would happen to Rose, or if he'll ever see her again. "Please." He said low.

Tazzar still smiled as he walked back up to Merlin. "Whats this? The young prince has manners."

Merlin blinked, and when he reopened his eyes they trailed straight to Tazzars dark eyes.

"I need her." Merlin said.

Tazzar still smiled.

Without warning, his hands stuck out and grabbed onto Merlins thin arms. Merlin gasped as he was brought to stand and was face to face with the man who stood in fornt of him.

Tazzar was no longer smiling. "No one as ever cared about my needs? Why should I?"

Merlin inhaled. He opened his mouth to speak and say something, but something else came to mind instead. "I'm the Prince."

Tazzars brows narrowed and he tilted his head. "So?"

Merlin gulped. "Tell me what you want and i'll get it. Cenred wont say no to me. He never does."

Tazzar laughed. "You think I care about a few trinkets? This is more than that."

Merlin stared confused. "Then what do you want?"

Tazzar stopped laughing but was still smiling, and Merlin wished he could just slap that smile away.

"Dear Prince. Young slow minded prince. I want what is mine." Tazzar turned and began pulling Merlin towards the door. "And I will make sure Cenred hands it over."

XOXOXOXO

Cenred was sitting oin his throne, waiting for the few knights he sent to check on the villagers (because thats what Merlin would want). His head shot towards the throne room doors when they were, very loudly pushed open.

Cenreds brows narrowed but his eyes widen at the same time. "Merlin." He breathed. The King quickly got to his feet.

Tazzar raised his finger and shook it. "Mm, mm, mm. Come any closer and i'll run my sword through him." Tazzar warned as he held his sword to Merlins neck that was exposed as he held him tightly through the hair.

"I must say, it's been a long time." Tazzar said with a smile.

Cenreds brows were still narrowed. "Let him loose." He growled.

Tazzar laughed. "I dont think so. See, I have the leverage to keep you in place. Although I dont know what you see in a useless servant boy. I thought mother taught us better than that."

Merlins eyes trailed from the sword at his neck to Cenred. "What?" He breathed.

Tazzar pulled Merlins hair more back so he could get a better view of his face. "Cenred never told you." He stated. "We are brothers. You, a pathetic servant is my... well, sister in law." Tazzar laughed and looked back up at Cenred. "You married a servant, and not just any servant, a male servant." Tazzar pushed Merlin onto the floor in front of himself, making Merlin whimper.

Cenred made to move towards Merlin, but Tazzar quickly pointed his sword at Merlin.

Cenreds brows narrowed once more. "We may have the same mother, but my father was king. He handed the throne over to me because I was blood. He knew you werent his son."

"THAT DOESNT MATTER!" Tazzar yelled. "Mother was Queen! That gives me a right to the throne."

"I am the older one!" Cenred yelled back.

"You are also a disgrace to royalty." Tazzar spat. "You marry a male servant, have him bare your child. You could have gotten a queen."

"He's given me something better!" Cenred yelled back. "A future queen. My kingdom will go on, once i'm gone!"  
>"Not if I have anything to say about it." Tazzar growled. "Hand over the kingdom. Or I run him through and you'll never see your princess again."<p>

Merlins eyes trailed from the man above him to Cenred. Merlin had never seen Cenred look more angry than when someone threatend his family. Let alone, his child.

Cenreds eyes darken so much, that Merlin thought they would shut out the light in the throne room. Cenred brought his hand to his sword and pulled it out of its place at his side. He raised it towards Tazzar.

"You may be my brother, but you will never speak of my family the way you just did. Nor will you ever be a threat to my kingdom." Cenred let go of his sword.

Merlin blinked. He thought he was seeing things. Until he realized he just saw Cenreds eyes glow gold. Merlin brought his still bound hands to his eyes. Knowing exactly how his husband felt about Merlin seeing when he killed.

Of course, it was because of the innocence Merlin had. which was actually the reason why Cenred was drawn to Merlin in the first place.

Then Merlins eyes widen.

Tazzar, who had actually smiled as he saw Cenreds hand let go of the sword, eyes widen as the sword quickly made it's way towards him. Tazzar gave a pained choke sound and looked down at his chest where Cenreds sword now stood.

Review Please :)


	13. Chapter 13

chapter13

Merlin stood staring at Tazzar as the man dropped to the ground, blood poolin out of his mouth. Merlin sceamed and quickly got to his feet. Cenred ran over to Merlin and held him in his arms. He brought the boys head under his chin.

"It's ok love. Sh, sh." The king soothed when Merlin began sobbing.

Merlin sniffled and shook is head. "They took her." He sobbed.

Cenreds brows narrowed. He quickly pulled away but still held onto Merlins shoulders. "What?" He snarled.

Merlin sniffled and shook his head. "I'm sorry. They took Rose-" Before Merlin could finish explaining, Cenred was already out of the throne room.

Merlin quickly ran after the king.

XOXOXOXO

But when Merlin exsisted the castle he was surprised to find that Cenred was sword battling when the man who had taken Rose. Merlins eyes widen and his mouth opened.

But where was the tiny princess? Merlin looked all around the castle grounds. Nothing. Then he realized how close they were to te woods. Merlins eyes widen even more.

"No, no, no, no." Merlin chanted to himself as he ran towards the trees and bushes. He wouldnt have. The big moron wouldnt have left Rose in the woods all lone where wolves and bad things even people could get to her.

Not Merlins baby girl.

Cenred watched as Merlin ran through some trees.

"Merlin!" Now Cenred couldnt believe what was going on. His princess was missing and now his love ran through some woods, to who knows where.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin turned to the left, he turned to the right. Nothing. No Rose.

Merlin shook his head, tears running down his face. He stopped is frantic search and fell to his knees, sobbing even harder. "Please be ok." He said low. He lowered his head and cried even harder.

But what was that sound?

Merlin lifted his head and sniffled. He stared down at the ground as the small fussing sounds hit his ears. His blue eyes trailed up from the dirt. "Rose?" He got to his feet and looked to his right. "Rose?" He looked to his left. He squinted as he stared at the ground, straining is ears to follow to sounds.

Merlin lifted is head, turned and slowly walked the other way, still staring at the ground so nothing else could grab his attention. The sounds were getting louder. Merlin froze on the spot.

He lifted his head and stared into the bushes. His mouth open at the sight of the small pink bundle that stuck out of a bush. Merlin ran towards the bush then dropped to his knees, he grabbed the small bundle in is arms and brought it to his face, kissing every part of the face that had baby soft skin.

The baby started to cry, feeling her daddys stress.

"Sh, sh. It's ok. Papas here." He whispered as he lifted himself to his feet, holding etting his baby loose.

Merlin sniffled and walked back towards the castle.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin reached the end of the trees and looked up to find Cenred staring down at a dead body. The king was breathing heavy as he turned around. He looked like he was about to run but when he saw Merlin, the king froze.

Merlin gave a small smile, his tears falling even more.

Cenred couldnt help his own smile as he limped over to his family. Merlin walked forward also meeting his love half way, and when they reached each other, Cenred grabbed onto Merlins head and smashed their lips together in a rough and wet kiss. He pulled away when Merlin swept his tounge over his.

Merlin brought his chest to the kings and sniffled, but this time is cries were off happiness as he watched Cenred leaned down and kiss Roses head.

Cenreds smile quickly turned to a frown. His mouth opened and he hissed. The hiss making Merlins head snap up. Merlin yelled out when Cenred fell to his knees.

"Whats wrong! Tell me whats wrong!"

Cenrd hissed again, then gave a small smile. "I'm fine love. No need to w-" He hissed again and moved his hand from his side.

Merlins eyes widen when he the saw the was bleeding. "No! No, hold on!" He bent down and grabbed onto Cenreds face.

Cenred smiled again. "I'm fine love." He repeated. "It's just a scratch. Take me to the physician."

Merlin shook his head. "Why are you always doing this?"

Cenred stared. "Doing what?"

Merlins tears started falling again. "Trying to not show your weak side. Everyone has one."

Cenred smirked. "You are my weak side. If I show more of you than I already have, I would have to burn the eyes of our people."

Merlin stared for a moment before shaking his head. "You..." He growled, but he couldnt stay mad. One of the reasons he loved Cenred as because of his jealousey.

Cenred smiled as he lifted himself back to his feet. "Lets get inside love."

Merlins sighed and helped Cenred up the stairs with his left arm as he carried Rose with his right. Merlin couldnt help but glance at the dead body on the floor, thankfull that the man wasnt getting back up.

One more chapter.  
>Review Please :)<br> 


	14. Chapter 14

Warning mega slash! Read at your own risk!

chapter14

"Father? Can I have a pony?"

Cenred frowned and stared down at Rose. "Why would you want a pony, when you have Mimi?" Mimi was the seven-year old Rose's horse. She got Mimi for her sixth birthday last year and loved her very much. Which was why Cenred was curious about why the princess would want another.

Rose sighed. She brushed her hair back with her hands out of her face. Her hair was wavy like Cenreds, and her eyes big and dark brown. Her features were Cenred. But her hair was raven dark and pale skin, like Merlin.

"She keeps spitting at me." The girl complained.

Cenred chuckled. "Horses don't spit, love."

"Mimi does." The girl argued back.

Cenred laughed. "No she doesn't."

"I think she does." Rose argued again.

Cenred put down the scroll he was reading and gestured to his lap. Rose jumped on top of him. Cenred brushed her hair back with his hand. "You know what I think? I think, you want more than one horse. Am I right?"

Rose denied by shaking her head.

"Are you sure?" Cenred said, staring at Rose with a look that always said _father knows_.

Rose bit her bottom lip before she burst out. "Amy has four horses."

"Yeah." Cenred said in fake shock. He knew Amy. She was a little girl from the next kingdom and was spoiled rotten. Her parents gave her everything. Including a playmate, whos parents died and was raised in a shelter.

Rose nodded. "And she has-"

"I'll the you what." Cenred interrupted. "I'll get you another horse."

Rose gasp. "Really?"

Cenred nodded. "Yes. But... only if you trade your toys for it."

Roses smile quickly faded. "_All_ of them?"

Cenred nodded. "Including Stacy."

Roses mouth open wide. Stacy was her most precious doll. Rose held her very close. "But she's my favorite.

Cenred frowned and shrugged. "Your choice love. Give your toys up and get ANOTHER horse, or keep what you have and be happy." Cenred stared as his words sunk into Rose. "I'm sure if you would get another horse you would pay more attention to her, then Mimi would miss you very much."

Rose folded her arms then sighed. "I guess youre right." She said low.

Cenred nodded.

Rose smiled. "Can I at least have a friend for Stacy?"

Cenred frowned. "For a price."

Rose stared at Cenred and puckered her lips. She leaned forward and sent a soft sweet kiss to her fathers lips. Cenred nodded and smiled. Rose jumped off his lap with an even bigger smile. Cenred sent a small tap to her behind and sent her off.

He was about to look back at the scroll when he saw something that made him smile even more. He put his quill back down and got off the chair in the middle of the chambers and walked over to the door.

Just as it slammed shut, Merlin brought his hands to Cenreds face and pulled him in for a kiss. Cenred wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist and walked him backwards towards the bed.

Their kiss was desperate. Their tongues swiping over each other, Cenred pulled Merlin closer and shoved his in Merlin's mouth, tasting that sweet Merlin taste. He pushed Merlin back and they fell on the bed together, Cenred never let go and he landed on top of Merlin, between the thin legs.

Merlin began to undo the kings shirt. Cenred slid his hands down Merlin's body until his hands gripped his ass in a tight hold. Merlin pulled his lips away with a gasp and smiled. "I missed you." He said low.

Cenred smiled back. "A full day is too long without you." He brought his lips to Merlin's throat and started nibbling on the spot.

Merlin shut his eyes and breathed with his mouth open. The sensation being too much already.

Cenred sent soft single kisses to Merlin neck and throat when a thought came to him. "What about Rose?" He continued with the kisses.

Merlin pushed his body up against Cenreds and moaned. "I sent her with Leda." He breathed out. "They wont be back until late."

Cenred pushed his body down and rubbed his already hard cock over Merlin's.

Merlin pulled Cenreds now undone shirt over his shoulders, leaving the man shirtless. He reached up and rubbed the beautiful thick chest he loved. The broad shoulders that were marked from last nights love-making.

Cenred leaned down and slid his own pants off, giving Merlin time to pull his own shirt over his head. "Beautiful." And it was true. Cenred was more in love than ever with Merlin. He may have now been 25 now, but he hadn't changed one bit. Merlin may have gotten older, but that didn't change Cenreds mind about what he truly felt when they got married.

Love.

Cenred leaned down, so their naked bodies touched and brought his lips back to Merlin's in a soft kiss. Merlin moaned in the kiss. The taste of Cenreds hot tongue in his mouth making his body move against the kings. He reached up, grabbed Cenreds face, and pulled him closer.

As if that were possible.

He whimpered into the kiss when he felt Cenreds cock twitch against his own.

He felt Cenred reach between them, then felt the bigger mans cock line with his entrance. Merlin pulled his lips away and looked between them. If there was anything he loved then Cenreds kiss it was seeing Cenreds cock disappearing into his body.

He grit his teeth and a hiss escaped his mouth. His nails dug deep into Cenreds shoulders. He bit his bottom lip and stared up at the king above him. he held his breath to keep from screaming his pleasure when he felt the cock pulse inside him.

Cenred started a slow pace. Pulling out, sliding back in. The king grunted through his slightly open mouth. The sweat on his head slid down and landed on Merlin's cheek. Merlin reached up and rubbed the kings face. He opened his mouth, wanted to speak to tell Cenred he loved him, but the sensation made his brain feel slightly dizzy.

Merlin shut his eyes and couldn't hold his pleasured moans in any longer.

"Mm, more..." He breathed heavy through his mouth. "Please."

Cenred leaned down so their bodies were touching again and brought his lips to Merlin's. He quickened his pace, pumping himself into the hot body under him. He loved the smell of Merlin sweat, the taste, his cries. Cenred pulled his lips away and stared down at Merlin. "Scream for me." He thrust harder.

Merlin's expression turned to pure pleasure. "Yes."

"Louder." Cenred ordered. He grabbed Merlin's dripping cock and pumped it with his thrusts.

"Yes!" Merlin whimpered and a small sob of pleasure escaped his lips. He shut his eyes when he felt himself burst in Cenreds hand. His toes curled and his legs wrapped around Cenreds waist, pulling the king closer.

Cenreds mouth open and he gave a breathy moan. He held himself still as he emptied himself into his love. He leaned down and kissed Merlin again. He cum still shooting out of him and marking what was his. When he was done, he pulled away from the kiss and stared down at Merlin. "Did you see him?"

Merlin reopened his eyes and stared up and Cenred, whos eyes were slowly shutting.

"What?" Merlin asked confused.

Cenred reopened his eyes and looked at Merlin again. "What?"

Merlin broke into laughter. "You're out of it."

Cenred threw himself beside Merlin, and Merlin leaned up and lay his head on his husbands chest and traced the lines of his stomach muscles. He shut his eyes and listened to the sound of Cenreds heart slowing down.

"Merlin?"

Merlin looked up at Cenred and smiled.

"Do you ever think of having another baby?"

Merlin smiled. "What?"

Cenred shrugged. "Just a thought. Rose can have a little sister, or a brother."

Merlin leaned up on his elbows and stared down at Cenred. "A child will be a lot of work."

Cenred shook his head. "Merlin, I already know that. Remember, the little one that runs around the castle day and night for the past six years?"

Merlin nodded. "Exactly. Dont you want a little break? At least wait until Rose is 15. Remember all the nights we tried to be together but Rose always called for the attention?"

Cenred laughed. "Yes, the little one always called for your hand."

Merlin smiled still and nodded. "She still does. A seven-year old needs as much attention as they can get. Everything makes them curious."

Cenred hummed. "I guess you're right love."

Merlin sent a soft kiss to the kings lips then lay down on his chest and continued tracing the lines on his stomach. "One day, I will give you another one. Just... not now. I want to be with you for a while."

Cenred hummed again and nodded. "It's your body, love. I respect that."

They both shut their eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

THE END A/N: OHHH! I love them xD. I'm thinking of making another. It'll be called, The Kings Legacy or The Kings Revenge. Keep an eye out if you love these two as much as I do.

Review Please :)


End file.
